Golden Saucer
by Summoner-Hachiko
Summary: Set in the past A date at the golden saucer for Zack x Aeris.


Aeris softly hummed to herself as she skipped around flowers checking on each and every one carefully. Suddenly she heard the large old church doors open and she quickly spun around on her heels and ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her; "Zack!" she shouted towards the figure in the doorway, "You're back!", Aeris threw herself into said mans arms, Zack grinned happily at her before kissing her lips softly. "You missed me I guess?" He announced proudly before allowing her to stand on the floor in front of him. Aeris smiled sweetly before him, she gently swayed with her arms behind her back, "So! How was your mission? Did you get to see much of Wutai, or was it all work, work, work!?"

"Hehehe" Zack smirked towards her before turning three-hundred and sixty degrees round. "First we went to the main village and there were still a few anti-Shinra soldiers here and there but bam we took 'em down! And then we had to explore the outer areas just to check for any assassins hiding around but then it was all clear!" Zack excitedly wailed his arms around as he continued to explain his whole time away, the entire time Aeris just watched him intently, listening to his every word.

"So, Aeris, I've got a few days free! Would you like to do something? I promised you I would show you the sky after all!" Zack smiled warmly towards his girlfriend and she just smiled at him and tilted her head cutely.

"How does the Gold Saucer sound? I've always wanted to go there! Please Zack, wont you take me?" Aeris stared into Zack's eyes pleadingly...

"Heh! Of Course I'll take you!" He announced before pointing towards her, "Plus! I could never resist such a cute look! We can go now if you like, after all we can stay in their hotel, seeing as there are so many rides we could never do it in just one day!"

Aeris grinned excitedly and began jumping up and down on the spot before throwing her arms around Zack's waist. "That would be absolutely amazing! Let me run home and let my mother know where I'm going and I will meet you back here at the church in an hour, okay?" Aeris kissed Zack gently on the cheek and began to run towards the large church doors, suddenly she skidded to a halt, "Don't forget Zack! Do NOT step on the flowers!" she shouted towards him before leaving the church.

Zack chuckled to himself from Aeris' usual comment before heading to leave; back to his apartment in Sector Eight.

**1 Hour Later:**

"Hey, gorgeous!" Zack called as he spotted Aeris walking towards him through the usual crowds in Sector seven.

Aeris smiled warmly as she heard Zack's voice, "Hey Zack!" She called back in a sing-song voice and waved her hand in a 'hello' sign.

"You really look stunning, Aeris..." Zack announced before kissing her cheek softly and handing her a bunch of pink roses.

Aeris blushed a light pink, almost matching the flowers which she gracefully accepted, Thank you, and you're pretty handsome yourself Solider First class Zack!" She replied to him sweetly. "So shall we leave?"

Zack grinned and stood tall as Aeris called him First Class, 'Damn it feels good to be recognised' he thought to himself. "Sure Aeris, I've booked us a cab to Mt Corel and from there we shall take the cable car to the Gold Saucer!" Zack grinned before opening the side door for Aeris to enter the taxi which had recently arrived.

**Gold Saucer:**

"Hey! We are finally here!" Aeris shouted excitedly before taking Zack's hand and running towards the entrance, almost pulling Zack over.

"Hey! Hold your horses Aeris! Let me catch my feet first" Zack laughed lightly before sweat dropping and purchasing two weekend tickets.

"Ready now?!" Aeris called before tugging on Zack's arm like a small child to their mother.

"Yeah, So where would you like to go to first sweetheart?" Zack asked politely. Aeris let go of Zack and ran around Gold Gate, looking at each and every area. "We should start here at the top and work our way down eventually to 'Wonder Square', does that sound okay?"

"Yeah that sounds great! So first up we can go and see "Loveless" at the Event Square,that starts in 15 minutes! After that we can go and watch some Chocobo racing, and then The Ghost Square is next, thats where the hotel is, I guess we can call it a night when we reach that?" Aeris smiled warmly and tilted her head to one side, "So shall we head to see Loveless? I've heard it's quite amazing."

"Yeah, a guy I used to work with was obsessed with Loveless, he used to read it aloud all the time, I heard that no one knows what the real final ending is, but everyone has their own take on it." Zack pointed towards the event square, "We'll let's go, after all it starts soon!"

"_Loveless - Prologue _

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_Loveless - Act I_

_The Infinite mystery_

_The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek_

_But their fates are scattered by war_

_One becomes a hero, one wanders the land_

_And the last is taken prisoner_

_But the three are still bound by a solemn oath_

_To seek the answer together, once again_

_Loveless - Act II_

_Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded_

_His life is saved, however_

_By a woman of the opposing nation_

_He begins a life of seclusion with her_

_Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss_

_But as happiness grows, so does guilt_

_Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends_

_Loveless - Act III_

_As the war sends the world hurling towards destruction_

_The prisoner departs with his newfound love_

_And embarks on a new journey_

_He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss_

_And the oath that he swore to his friends_

_Though no oath is shared between the lovers_

_In their hearts they know they will meet again"_

**Back at Gold Gate:**

"Wow Zack! That was really amazing!" Aeris announced through tears in her eyes. Zack moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, would you like to skip chocobo racing and head straight to the hotel? You look pretty sleepy after watching that play; I never expected it to be quite so long." Zack asked calmly.

"Yeah, I think you are right, hey tomorrow lets go to Wonder Square, that will be the most exciting part!" Aeris smiled to Zack before heading towards the Ghost Square.

"Oh my!" Aeris called, "This place is really quite scary!" She glanced around all the fake grave stones and clung onto Zack tightly.

They began to walk up the path towards The Ghost Hotel watching all around them carefully, finally when they reached the doorway Zack rang the bell and a strange doll fell down emitting a high pitched screeching sound.

"AHHHH!" Aeris jumped back behind Zack screaming, Zack, reached over his shoulder for his sword before laughing. "Oh, Aeris, it's not real... look at me, reaching for my weapon, this has become too much of a natural reaction."

Aeris faked a smiled before carefully entering the hotel behind Zack, "Heh...Yeah...Err...Let's just hurry please... I don't like this..."

"Welcome guests! We have vacancies, Please follow me up the stairs and I shall show you to your spo-ooky room!" Announced the strange man dressed in an undead moogle costume.

Aeris and Zack nodded towards the strange man and followed him up the stairs to their room.

The strange man stood in the door way, allowing the pair entrance to their hotel room, "Please, try to survive your stay...and here, it isn't the bed bugs you need to worry about..." the odd man smirked slyly before leaving the room with the door closed behind him.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
